No Light, No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes
by SoulessRobot
Summary: Warning Spoilers for Infinity War. This is for everyone else that was disappointed by a certain scene on titan between Thanos and Starlord. "What did you just say?" Peter gritted out, opening his eyes. It surrounded him just as it had on Ego, all the light in the universe right at his fingertips. And right now there was only one thing he wanted to use it for.


_**Warning this is fic contains spoilers for infinity war and this is not a fix it fic. This is for everyone that wanted to see Peter Quill go full Celestial on Thanos and beat his ass into the dirt. Well your savior is here. This fic has also not been beta read all mistakes are my own. Also yes there's the two Peter problem again in this fic Peter Parker will be called Spider-man and Peter Quill will just be Peter so there's no confusion.**_

-x-

No Light, No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes

Mantis had her hands firmly pressed down on Thanos's forehead as she willed him not to move. Peter could tell it was taking everything she had to hold him still while the Spiderman and Stark tried to rip the gauntlet off of Thanos.

"Where's Gamora?" Peter demanded his blasters pointed at the struggling titan.

"He… he is in anguish." Mantis whimpered her antenna lighting up as her empathic abilities worked.

"Where's Gamora!?" He yelled desperately as the dark reality began to take shape in his mind.

"So sad," Mantis whispered, struggling to maintain her hold on him as he swayed beneath her.

Thanos lips quivered as he moved them slowly forming the words, "I… I had to."

"NO!" Peter screamed, he didn't even realize he was moving until he was slamming his blaster into the titan's head. "You didn't have to do it! You didn't have to!"

It couldn't be true. He wouldn't accept it. Gamora couldn't be dead.

"What are you doing?" Stark yelled as his suit thrusters worked full force pulling at the gauntlet.

"No stop it Quill." Nebula said moving to restrain him, but it was already too late Mantis had lost her hold on him and Thanos was regaining his control. He rolled his shoulders and sent Mantis flying.

"You could never understand the true meaning of sacrifice boy." Thanos boomed knocking Spiderman into the remains of the spaceship and sliding the glove back onto his hand. With a swipe of his hand he swatted Stark into Doctor Strange leaving them sprawled on the ground.

He stepped towards Peter and raised his hand the infinity stones glittering in the light, "To think I almost thought you to be a worthy match for my favorite daughter." Thanos mused.

 _She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._ Echoed in Peter's head. He sunk to his knees. _Dead Dead Dead DEAD._ _I'm alone again._

Peter felt the world fade around him. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. He couldn't live in a world without Gamora. She was his light.

Something hummed in his ears, it called to him. Some familiar song he couldn't quite remember the words to. It longed for him and Peter closed his eyes his splintered heart stretched out reaching for the whispers. Suddenly he was surrounded by blackness and thousands of pinpricks of light shined around him like stars. They sang to him from across the cosmos. Peter opened his mouth and sang back and the light rushed towards him like fractured pieces of glass coming together once again.

"What did you just say?" Peter gritted out, opening his eyes. It surrounded him just as it had on Ego, all the light in the universe right at his fingertips. And right now there was only one thing he wanted to use it for.

"That you are nothing more than a weak stupid fool who never was enough for my daughter." Thanos sneered.

Peter didn't say anything he just moved and the light moved through him. Shooting out from his body it danced towards Thanos.

Thanos eyes widened, "Your… No it can't be." He said dodging left and then lunging at Peter, "The Celestials are all dead I made sure of it!"

He raised the gauntlet and it tinged purple as he called on the power stone and struck out. Peter moved his hand summoning his innate energy. The energies swayed around each other, dancing as one tried to consume the other.

Thanos let out a low growl and slammed Peter into the ground.

"No, I won't lose." A red flash as the reality stone activated and Peter felt thousands of needles plunge into his body.

"You're not the only one here who can play with the natural order anymore." Peter gritted out through the pain, calling on the light. Arm like tendrils pulled Thanos off of him. Then they plunged into his flesh yanking him down to his knees blood dripped down his limbs.

"You're wrong about a lot of things, but that's none of those are going to be the mistake that kills you." Peter heard himself say, "No this is for Gamora." And with a wave of his hands thousands of swords appeared. Each and everyone of them was identical to Gamora's Godslayer. They hovered in the air around Thanos just long enough for a look of fear to pass over the titans face as he realized what was coming. The swords descended, plunged into him from every angle.

He screamed.

And screamed.

But it wasn't enough.

The light whispered to Peter, promising a solution to end his pain.

Peter stepped forward, he didn't see the looks of horror from his friend or allies as they looked on from behind Strange's summoned shields. He didn't even see the titan's bloodsoaked body breathing weakly as he clutched the infinity gauntlet to his chest. All he saw was the light.

Peter reached out and touched the titan's forehead, "For Gamora," He whispered as the titan's very atoms began to disintegrate. Flowing through Peter's fingers like grains of sand before they disappeared into nothingness.

Thanos was dead, there was nothing left of him not a single atom of his existed in the whole universe. Peter had unmade him. Every part of his essence had been wiped from the universe. All that remained where the corpse of Thanos had lain were three infinity stones sparkling in the fading sunlight.

Peter felt empty. There was a void in him that would never be filled again. Gamora was still gone.

-x-

"He feels like Ego," Mantis whispered in horror, tears leaking down her face. No one said anything or made a move towards where Quill had slumped down on the ground.

"That was it." Strange murmured lowering his magical shield, "Out of 14 million potential futures this was the only one that we won."

-x-

 _ **Author's Note: The title is from Florence and the Machines song No Light which is oddly fitting for this fic. I can't help but feel that they did my boy Quill dirty in this scene in Infinity War and his characterization was off. I mean he was willing to shoot Gamora earlier which means that he accepted that she was going to die because of Thanos anyways and then they had him flying off the handle in this scene. Seemed a bit inconsistent, though I totally buy that Strange already foresaw that it needed to happen like that for whatever reason but still not totally sold on Quills characterization here. Anyways here you go have something that doesn't really make anything better but it quenches my thirst for vengeance.**_


End file.
